Fun With Chemicals
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: what happens when chemicals are mixed, animals are evil and trying to take over the internet and world, and crazy people have sugar? well! you'll just have to read to find out! crack....plenty of crack...rated for safty


**Fun With Chemicals**

Chazz: (looks at title) o smuck!

Angel: and that's not all!

Ani: FAR FROM IT!! Yay!

Angel: ya I'm bored again so random one shot! Though this took a while to finish….(sweatdrops)

Chazz: I have plenty to fear!

Angel: you don't count! So shall we get started Sempai?

Ani: hai we shall! Disclaimer!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE!!

Ani: MWHAHAHAHHA! (pulls out a light saber and goes all ninja on the lawyers) Angel only owns ideas!

CCCCCC

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" someone yelled as he ran for dear life. "RUN MY GOOD MAN!! RUN FOR DEAR LIFE!!" Bastion yelled to the short bluenette that was beside him.

"I AM RUNNING BASTION! I CAN ONLY RUN SO FAST!!" Syrus shouted back at his taller friend. "And I'm starting to get tired here!"

"You can't stop running! You'll die!"

"Hey guys what's up??" Jaden asked as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was running next to Syrus. "I've been looking all over for ya Sy! What are you guys running from?"

"THAT!!" Sryus and Bastion pointed behind them. Jaden started to run backwards as he squinted. His eyes grew and he got a look of amusement on his face. "What's with the look?!" Jaden chuckled.

"It's just Tara! She's not gonna kill you!"

"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN STUCK IN ONE OF HER GLOMPS FOR 8 HOURS STRAIGHT!!" Syrus yelled. "Now are you gonna help us or not?!"

"Fine fine!" Jaden said. "Be right back!" and with that he sped off way in front of them, dust picking up after him. Bastion and Syrus just stared at the dust.

"That's illogical speed!" Bastion said.

"Ya he got that from running to class all the time in the morning. He can't be beat at racing by running anymore." Syrus said with a sigh. He chanced a look behind him and saw that Tara was gaining on him. "RUN FASTER BASTION!! SHE'S GAINING!"

"Where is Jaden?! If he's as fast as you say he is he should have found **her** by now!" insert yelling behind them. Bastion and Syrus came to a halt and looked back. Tara was now pinned to the ground.

"YES!!" both boys said as they fell to the ground in exhaustion. Jaden appeared out of nowhere again and plodded down right next to them.

"Got Mary!" Jaden chirped. "It seems that she's the only one who can stop Tara when she's on a sugar rush fan girl chase. Be lucky that she was nearby!"

"WE ARE!!"

"THANKS FOR THE MESSAGE JADEN!" Mary called over from her position on top of Tara. Mary had blood red hair that falls to her shoulders and soulless black eyes. She was wearing a black tube top, swamp green cargo pants, black boots, and fingerless, black, leather gloves. She also had an open girls Obelisk blazer. She was glaring at Tara. "What the hell were you doing you idiot?!"

"Nothing!" Tara said in defense.

"Liar!" Mary said getting off Tara. Tara stood up. She was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt with the left sleeve removed, black jeans, black leather boots, and a white leather belt with a silver buckle. She also had an Obelisk blazer open and on. She had Chestnut hair in a short ponytail with a red satin ribbon and brown eyes that turned green in the sunlight. "You were gonna huggle and glomp Syrus and Bastion to death again…weren't you little sister?" Mary asked raising and eyebrow.

"Nnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!" Tara said backing up a little.

"LIAR!!" Mary shouted as she pulled out a diamond bladed chainsaw and aimed it at Tara.

"AM NOT A SMUCKING LIAR!!" Tara shouted as she pulled out a triple bazooka cannon and aimed it at Mary. "AND YOU'RE ONLY OLDER BY A FEW MINUTES!!"

"EEP!!" Syrus and Bastion said as they scrambled back to the solitude of their dorm.

"Ya see what ya did Mary?! You scared them off!! Well I did kinda help…" Tara said sweatdropping at the end and throwing her weapon over her shoulder.

"GAH!!" some random student that nobody cares about shouted as he got hit in the head with the bazooka. "IT HURTS!!"

_**BOOM!!**_

And now no more random student!

"Meh! Whatever! I wanna go mix some more chemicals in the science lab anyways!" Mary said as she threw her weapon of mass destruction over her shoulder.

"MY EYE!!" shouted some random girl that was mourning the death of the other guy. She had just gotten hit in the eye by Mary's weapon.

_**BBBBBBBBBTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZ!!**_

The weapon broke in have and electrocuted the girl to death. Poor poor random people that have come to go to school with these crazy chicks.

"…What's that glint in your eye Mary…?" Tara asked rather fearfully.

"I WANNA DO EXPIRIMENTS!! COME MY TEST SUBJECT!!" Mary shouted as she started to drag Tara off to the science lab.

"WAH!!" Tara shouted as she grabbed onto Jaden, who hadn't left yet, who randomly grabbed onto Chazz, who appeared out of nowhere. "STOP MARY!!

CCCCC

Next thing Chazz, Jaden or Tara knew there were in the science lab. And as they looked around they saw tables upon tables of beakers, chemicals, bunsen burners, lab coats, goggles, gloves, and Crowler tied up to a chair that was next to a few chemicals in beakers that was smoking.

"CROLWER?!" the three shouted. Mary appeared out of nowhere in a lab coat, with goggles, and gloves. "MARY WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"I kinda kidnapped Crowler…again. Heh…" Mary explained. Everyone face faulted and then got back up and glared at Mary. "Hey would you rather be in his place then standing there all safe?" the shook their heads. "Ya I thought so!" Mary turned around and looked at Crowler, totally ignoring the other three.

Chazz, Jaden and Tara took this chance to slowly slink towards the door and to their freedom. But their freedom seemed to be farther than they had hopped.

"If you even think about leaving this room then I'll beat you with meh spiked flaming club!" Mary said not even looked at them as she pulled out said item. Everyone's eyes in the room moved toward the weapon, even Crowlers. They were all wide and filled with fear. The three stopped moving toward the door and moved closer to Mary. "Good! Now Chazz! Hand meh the pen on the table!"

"O-ok!" Chazz said fearfully as he moved quickly toward the table. He saw the pen and picked it up. Not a second after that the pen exploded. "OOWOOWOWOWOWW!" and naturally ink sprayed everywhere….all over Chazz. "THE INK GOT IN MY EYES!! THE INK GOT IN MY EYES!!" Chazz shouted running around the room.

"SHUT UP!!" Mary shouted as she pulled out a pocketknife, pushed a button, and a giant lighting sword came out of it. "OR I'LL SLICE YOU IN HALF WITH THIS!!" Chazz stopped and fell to the floor. Even though he couldn't see what weapon she was holding up, he knew that it wouldn't end well for him. So he just lied there. On the cold hard ground. With ink in his eye and his hand burned beyond normal burns. "Goodie! The pen did work! MWHAHAHAHA!

"Uh…Mary?" Jaden asked. Mary turned around and looked at Jaden. "What's in that pink box?" Jaden pointed to a box that looked like a pink treasure chest.

"Go look and find out for yourself!" Mary said turning her attention back on Crowler.

"Ok!" Jaden chirped as he walked over to the chest and opened it. He dove right in and popped his head out a few moments later. "HEY LOOK!" he called out. "I found something pink!" he held out his hand and in it was a pink chipmunk.

"GAH!!" Tara shouted. "KILL IT!! KILL IT!! KILL THE FUCKING EVIL CHIPMUNK!!"

"What…..the….hell?!" Jaden and Chazz shouted.

"CHIPMUNK?!" Mary shouted as she turned around with her lazer pointer thingy and minces, dices and slices the poor mutant. "Phew! Another one destroyed! Stupid Chipmunk scum!" Mary said whipping her brow.

"Why was that chipmunk scum?" Chazz asked a little fearful. "I know that it was pink but it wasn't evil!"

"Chipmunks are all evil!" Tara said. "Not just that one! They trick you with their cuteness! When you're not around, they run to their secret underground headquarters to try and take over the Internet!! The chipmunks and most dogs are in on it, too. The dogs that are loyal to them run messages to different underground bases, while the chipmunks set up satellite dishes in the trees! THEY'RE EVIL I TELLS YOU!! EVVVVVVIIIIIIIILLLLLLLL!!"

"Cats, squirrels and monkey's fight against the dogs, chipmunks, and bunnies! Dogs always want to play with us because that way they can tire us out and then attack when we're all tired out and can't defend against them! Where cats just lie around, saving their strength for the fight to come! Squirrels rest in trees for the winter and gather food for when/if they succeed in taking over the world! Whereas chipmunks go into their secret bases during the winter and plot their next move! The monkey's can help from trees! Trip the stupid evil animals with their banana peels! Fling their…uh…waste at them if needed! Monkey's are VERY good allies! And the bunnies! The bunnies are the most evil of them all! They use those little pink noses of their to try and trick you into a false sense of security! And those tails! They're so fluffy! But why are they that way?! It's cause they keep weapons in them and make them all puffed up that's why! And they hop around looking all cute! But that's just a ploy to eat all of our carrots that we save up for when they TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!" Mary then gasped for her first breathe throughout that rant. "Any questions?" she asked in a chipper voice. Chazz and Jaden just stood, beyond shocked. Tara clapped and whipped a tear from her eye.

"That was beautiful Mary! Just beautiful!" she said happily. "And you forgot that part that the squirrliy wirrlies fight with their acorn grenades and that the bunnies want to turn the Internet into the Carrotnet! THE HORROR!!" Chazz and Jaden just sweatdropped and backed up a few meters.Mary turned to face the two, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Are you scaaaared?" she hissed, lightning flashing in the background. Jaden and Chazz nearly wet their pants, running off while screaming in pure terror. Mary cackled. "Ya see that, Tara? That's how you-Tara??" Tara was already a few yards down the road, running at full speed in the direction her precious Bastion and Syrus had run earlier.

"I'M COMIN', CUTIES!!" she called. Mary groaned and chased after her sister. "Tara! Wait up!! Don't make me tackle you again!" And the two ran off into the sunset, and they all lived happily ever after.

As this went on, Crowler was all but forgotten in the science lab. Unfortunately…Mary had left the radioactive squirrels on duty. So when they saw Crowler all tied up and no Mary in sight…well…let's just say that Mary and Tara weren't the only one's who were able to make explosives and destructive stuff…

**The end**...NOT!!...Okay, it really is the end.

Angel: MWHAHAHAH! Sank u Ani for the help with the ending! X3

Ani: no problem!

Angel: can I go to bed now?

Ani: NO! WRITE ANOTHER ONE! MWHAHAHAHA!!

Angel: …o shit! (runs)

REVIEW OR FEAR THE WRATH OF THE EVIL AND GOOD ANIMALS!!

Ani: AND MEH! EHEHEHEHHEHE!! (eye twitches evilly)


End file.
